bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bully Wiki
Archive1 *Archive2 *Archive3 *Archive4 List of featured articles By date *Jimmy Hopkins (From the beginning - Aug 20 2008) *Algernon Papadopoulos (Aug 20 - Aug 28) *Damon West (Aug 28 - Sept 10) *Lola Lombardi (Sept 10 - Sept 20) *Bif Taylor (Sept 20 - Oct 1) *Russell Northrop (Oct 1 - Oct 10) *Dr. Crabblesnitch (Oct 10 - Oct 21) *Constantinos Brakus (Oct 21 - Nov 1) *Gary Smith (Nov 1 - Nov 14) *Miss Danvers (Nov 14 - Nov 26} *Trent Northwick (Nov 26 - Dec 15) *Tad Spencer (Dec 15 - Dec 23) *Christmas is Here (Dec 23 - Dec 31) *Ted Thompson (Dec 31 - Jan 19 2009) *Karl Branting (Jan 19 - Jan 28) *Pinky Gauthier (Jan 28 - Feb 9) *Hal Esposito (Feb 9 - Feb 21) *Eunice Pound (Feb 21 - March 1) *Wade Martin (March 1 - March 15) *Edgar Munsen (March 15 - April 1) *Bullworth Academy (April 1 - April 21) *Bob (April 21 - May 4) *Pete Kowalski (May 4 - May 19) *Christy Martin (May 19 - June 5) *Melvin O'Connor (June 5 - June 28) *Mr. Hattrick (June 28 - July 22) *Preppies (July 22 - August 7) *Pedro De La Hoya (August 7 - August 20) *Johnny Vincent (August 20 - Sept 7) *Seth Kolbe (Sept 7 - Sept 28) *Zoe Taylor (Sept 28 - Oct 18) *Mandy Wiles (Oct 18 - Oct 29) *Halloween (Oct 29 - Nov 3) *Bullying (Nov 3 - Nov 16) *Earnest Jones (Nov 16 - Nov 30) *Derby Harrington (Nov 30 - Dec 18) *Christmas is Here (Dec 18 - Dec 28) *Gurney (Dec 28 - Jan 15) *Ms. Philips (Jan 15 - By category Note that any article with no picture is eligible to be featured. *6 (out of 6) Main Characters *3 (out of 7) Bullies *3 (out of 9) Jocks (4 of 10 if you count Bob as a Jock) *3 (out of 9) Nerds *4 (out of 9) Preppies *3 (out of 9) Greasers *3 (out of 9) Townies *4 (out of 14) Non-Clique Students *6 (out of 6) Clique Leaders *2 (out of 4) Prefects *2 (out of 7) Non-Teacher Faculty *1 (out of 10) Teachers *1 (out of 5) Little Kids *0 (out of 25) Townsfolk *1 (out of 6) Deleted Characters *2 (out of 75) Missions *1 (out of ??) Locations *1 (out of 8) Cliques Discussion :Okay Seth has only been up there over a week, however I feel I need to put down my next vote as to who or what should be the next featured article. I feel Zoe should be next. She is the only main character to not have been featured yet. One Townie has only been featured, Edgar. Zoe's article however needs a little cleaning up before we can put it up. Dan the Man 1983 09:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :After Zoe, I vote for a Bully to be next, one of them has not featured since March. Dan the Man 1983 20:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :: I went with a Jock instead of a Bully. Going by how many people per clique have been posted, the Bullies (also the Preps and Greasers) have had 3 each, while the Jocks Nerds and Townies have had 2 each... so I'm thinking we'll go Jock (Mandy), then Earnest, who's the only clique leader who hasn't been posted yet. Mc (talk) 01:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Suprised that Earnest has not been featured yet. Dan the Man 1983 10:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::However I think the Bullying article should be up next. It is in my opinion one of our best articles here. Earnest or Bullying is the choice. Dan the Man 1983 04:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::After Bullying, Earnest is next to be featured. Dan the Man 1983 23:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Earnest is now featured. Mc (talk) 22:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Suggesting Derby Harrington as the next featured article, as he's the only clique leader who hasn't been featured yet.... actually I could've sworn we had him featured but he's not on the list. Mc (talk) 22:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Agreed on the Derby choice. You sure we ain't had him up yet? You even state above that Earnest is the only clique leader that has not been featured. Oh well Derby is next if we did not feature him. Dan the Man 1983 08:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Derby is now featured (or will be once I get done updating the main page). After this we should try to get some sort of Christmas themed article as featured. Mc (talk) 18:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :After Gurney, one of the Bullies will be featured, they have not been featured for some time now. Dan the Man 1983 03:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Role Playing. I am thinking of setting up a roleplaying feature in the forums, so users who have posted characters can use their character and create stories on their day to day lives at Bullworth. I've seen this on bully board and took part myself, it is great fun. However we should not go through this, if we do, without strict rules. Anyways let me hear your thoughts, and we'll come to a community consensus on whether to allow it or not. Dan the Man 1983 03:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like fun, go for it. Mc (talk) 06:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I have to agree. Paul H K 09:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::So what exactly does this consist of--Boxerbob123 21:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::You create a character then write stories involving that character on their day to day or week to week life at Bullworth. Dan the Man 1983 09:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds cool to me--Boxerbob123 17:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::So, are we going to do this or not? I am willing to moderate the forum or whatever it is posted on. Sincerely, Mizu Wiki Changes So, I was thinking, because we have worked really hard on this wiki and we are getting ready for Bully 2, this would be a good time to higher the overall look of Bully Wiki. One looks at other gaming wikis for example Grant Theft Wiki (gta.wikia.com) or The Call of Duty Wiki (callofduty.wikia.com) and they both have very intense feelings when first looked which makes the reader want to know more about it. Our wiki, though, is just a simple design and the only thing that separates it from a newly created wiki is the logo. I am up for creating graphics for the main page, I am just trying to find out if something like that would be possible. Sincerely, Mizu :We need pictures of the game in the background. That would give the wiki a better feel to it. Dan the Man 1983 03:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I could get those from Joe. Any specific moments in the game you have in mind? Sincerely, Mizu :::Just pictures of Jimmy in missions might do, or even pictures of the game in general. Dan the Man 1983 05:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) New Favicon So, I created a new favicon for this wiki. I free-hand drew a bit-size version of the Bullworth shield. I uploaded it here first to see if people liked it. I would appreciate other people's feedback. Sincerely, Mizu